Organization 13's New Interest: New Breed of Heartless Trainers
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Organization 13 from kingdom hearts somehow opens a portal to the pokemon world. What exactly are they after? What happens when Trip meets them and the leader says something about experimenting. summary sucks I know
1. Ch 1 organization XIII appears in Unova

This is a crossover I thought of. I've wanted to do a crossover with something and this is what I came up with. Enjoy ^_^

**Ch. 1**

Ash ran to the Battle Club in Nacren City. Immediately going to the trainer electronic board, going through it to see which trainers he could battle. Cilan and Iris stood in the doorway out of breath.

"*Exhale* we finally caught up," Cilan heaved.

"Ash, the Battle Club isn't going anywhere. You don't have to rush," Iris told him.

"I know but I'm just so excited," Ash told her, his voice confident. "Huh? Hey it's Trip! Trip's here in the database!"

"Who's Trip?" Iris asked coming closer to the boy with the hat.

"Trip's the first trainer I battled in the Unova region. I want to battle him again," Ash told her, not looking away from the screen.

"So you want to battle Trip, huh?" asked Don George from behind. They talked for a while before Don typed on the database board to contact Trip.

Trip was down the street taking pictures of Nacren City. His Xtransever beeped. Trip put his camera in his pocket and answered his Xtransever on his wrist.

_"Hey, Trip. I've got a trainer here that wants to battle you," said Don George._

"Who?" Trip asked, starting to feel a little dizzy.

_"Hi Trip. It's me, so what do you say to a battle?" Ash asked coming on the screen._

"Oh, Ash. Um, no," Trip told him.

_ "Aww. Why not? I've caught more Pokemon and Pikachu can use its electric attacks again," Ash groaned._

"I already know the outcome," Trip said again.

_"Come on Trip," Ash begged, almost shouting._

_ "Calm down kid," Don said._

"And while you're at it keep it down," Trip told him. Ash and his friends turned to the door. They saw Trip standing there. "I could hear you all the way down the damn street. Now's not a good time for a battle."

"What do you mean Trip?" Ash asked walking over to him. "Anytime is a good time for a battle."

"*Sigh* you two are a couple of kids," Iris told them.

"Okay fine," Trip groaned. Cilan could tell something wasn't right, but didn't say anything.

Don George was the referee for Trip's and Ash's five on fine Pokemon battle. Trip won the first two battles with his Tranquil. Pikachu defeated Tranquil but got defeated by Trip's Servine. Ash's Snivy won against Servine and Ash was defeated by Trip's third Pokemon, Frillish.

"Aww man," Ash groaned.

"Frill, frill, frillish, frill!" Frillish shouted in a panic by his trainer. Ash looked up from where he stood on the battlefield. He gasped when he saw Trip on the ground, panting softly.

"Trip! Hey Trip!" Ash shouted, running over to the boy. He dropped to his knees saying, "Trip! Trip what's wrong?" Trip didn't answer as Iris, Cilan, and Don George ran over to them.

"What the hell happened?" Iris asked, worried.

"I don't know," Ash told her in a rushed voice.

"I thought something was up," Cilan said with his hand on Trip's forehead. "He's burning up."

"Frillish, frill," Frillish sounded worried. Don George picked up Trip and carried him to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Jou, I know you help Pokemon feel better, but can we use a thermometer to see how high this kids fever is?" Don asked.

"Oh, yes of course," Nurse Joy said, motioning for the kids and Don to follow her to the back. "Don George… you can place Trip in the bed. I'll be right with you. I have to get a thermometer clean first."

"Understood," Don said as he placed Trip in the white cloud bed. Ash stood beside the bed feeling responsible for what happened.

Trip started to stir a bit. He reached his arm across his eyes asking, "What happened? Where am I?"

"The Pokemon Center. There isn't a human clinic in this town," Nurse Joy told him coming over to him.

"You passed out shortly after our battle was over," Ash informed.

"Hmm? Ash, you sound guilty. Why?" Trip asked as Nurse Joy gently placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"Well… when you told me 'now's not a good time for a battle' I should've listened other than… begging for another battle," Ash told him. Trip wanted to say something but couldn't at the moment.

A minute went by as the thermometer finally beeped. Nurse Joy took it out of Trip's mouth to see what his temperature was.

"Listen Ash. I should've told you why, instead of accepting," Trip told him. His throat hurt when he talked.

"This isn't good," Nurse Joy said, recording the number. "Trip… your fever is over 115 degrees. What happened to get it that high?"

"Beats… me," Trip said falling asleep. Servine popped out of his pokeball. "Ser, servine, vine, vine, servine," he said to Frillish. Frillish nodded as he turned Trip on his side carefully.

"Servine, vine," said Servine as he pointed to a rip in Trip's clothes.

"Aw, what happened?" Ash asked, staring at the rip. Nurse Joy treated Servine then took a look at the back of Trip's shoulder.

"That's a Pawniard cut," Nurse Joy verified.

"Well, we can't ask Trip what happened right now. He's out cold," Don George said with his arms crossed.

"Ser, ser, servine!" Servine shouted at them. "Servine."

"Servine wants to tell you," said Professor Juniper, walking in the room.

"Professor Juniper? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well, I wanted to inform you kids about this unknown group. They go by the name of Organization 13," she said. "I just found out about them and I guess Trip bumped into them at one point."

"Servine," Servine nodded, gritting his teeth.

"I've got a Pokemon translator with me. Would you like to use it to talk to us, Servine?" Juniper asked, holding out a headband and mini microphone. Servine nodded again as Juniper put the headband on him and the mic close to his mouth.

"Ser—g, testing. Can you understand me now?" Servine asked.

"Awesome, Professor. It really works," Iris awed.

"Okay, that answers that question," Servine said. "It was about three days ago…"

~flashback~

Trip let Servine out of his pokeball to walk along side. They were going through a forest, passing wild Pokemon left and right. For once, Trip was enjoying a day off of training. A relaxing walk through the forest helped Trip become even closer with his Poekmon.

Servine was happy to be with him on his journey. Trip climbed up a tree to pick some peacha berries. Once he got down to the ground… he and Servine ate.

Not even half done with his first peacha berry. Servine started to sense something. Trip started to hear strange rapid footsteps coming their way.

Servine dropped the half eaten peacha berry and rammed into Trip. Pushing him out of the way of a night slash attack.

"Servine, vine?" Servine asked.

"I'm fine, Servine. You okay?" Trip asked back. Servine nodded as they stood up. A group of thirteen people surrounded them. All of them wearing black cloaks and they kept their hood up.

"What the-who are you?" Trip asked looking at this one guy with silvery hair that kept his hood down. He also had a scar on his face in the shape of an X.

"Pawniard use slash," said the silvery haired guy. Pawniard ran forward with its blade-like hands glowing.

"Servine, leaf tornado," Trip called. Servine shipped up his tornado of leaves. Pawniard got engulfed in the leaf tornado and got sent backwards. "What do you want?! Who are you?" Trip demanded.

"My name is Xemnas. I'm the leader of Organization 13," said the silvery haired man. "What I want… is to make everything in this world obey my every command. Starting with the people or young trainers as it's called here, such as yourself."

"What? You've got it psycho in the head or something? No one in their right mind with obey anything you say!" Trip told him, shouting in anger. "Stay away from me!"

"*Sigh* I guess Vexen will be able to have some fun after all," Xemnas chuckled with a grin. "Pawniard fury cutter now!" Pawniard slashed its claws furiously at Servine.

"Servine dodge it!" Trip shouted. Servine jumped into the peacha berry tree. "Huh? Ah-arck!" Trip chocked as a strong man wrapped his arm around Trip's neck, bringing his arm behind his back, and pinning him to his chest. Trip clutched the guy's arm with his free hand, trying to pull it off, but it was more than futile.

Servine wanted to jump down to help him, but the look in Trip's one opened eye told it to stay there.

"Let the brat breathe Lexaeus. We don't want to kill him now," Xemnas told him.

"Right," Lexaeus said as he loosened his grip a little so Trip could breathe but couldn't move. Xemnas started digging through Trip's pockets.

"What are you doing? Stop it," Trip asked, demanding at the tone.

"I know you have more of these pathetic creatures, kid," Xemnes told him. "It'll be a lot easier if we smash all the pokeballs you have so you can't get away from us." Trip's eyes widened as the silvery haired man pulled out his digital camera.

"Give that back," Trip growled once his realized what he pulled out.

"Why should I? It's just a stupid camera."

"Every place I've been is in there. Everyone I've met. Don't take those away, please," Trip almost begged as he glared at Xemnas.

"Humph. Whatever kid. Hey, Marluxia come over here and take a snap shot. I'm sure this kid would like to look back on this encounter," Xemnas hollered over to one of the hooded people.

"What? Wha—no, no. I don- mm-mmph!" Trip yelled as a blond girl covered his mouth with her hand. She laughed as Marluxia took the camera and pointed it at Xemnas, Lexeaus, Trip and the girl.

Marluxia took the picture as he handed it back to his leader. "Aww, this is a nice shot. Hey kid, wanna see it?" Xemnas asked turning towards Trip who was struggling to break free. "Yeah okay then." He placed it back in the kids pocket as he continued to search through his pockets for his other pokeballs.

Servine couldn't stand to watch this anymore. He jumped down and slapped Xemnas across his face with his tail, hard. He shouted at Xemnas for putting his trainer through this hell.

"Mmph!" Trip shouted as Lexeaus tightened his grip on his neck, making him wince.

"Servine!" Servine shouted as he slapped Lexeaus and the blond girl hard across the face, making both of them release his trainer. "Servine, vine, vine?"

"*Cough, cough* thanks, Servine. I'm okay," Trip reassured. He stood up as Xemnas commanded Pawniard to attack again. Servine got knocked into a tree trunk as a random Organization member re-covered Trip's mouth and held the same arm behind his back again.

Trip tried to force the person to let go of him. He watched helplessly as his Servine took hit after hit. Until his mind went completely blank; Trip struggled until he could bite down on the person's hand and he brought his elbow back. Slamming into the guy's gut hard.

"Pawniard, fever pitch slash," Xemnas commanded. Pawniard's claws glowed a red color as it charged for Servine. Servine had one eye open and growled at the Pokemon. Trip got in between the two and took the hit himself. His back was turned to the Pawniard that slashed – not on purpose – Trip's left shoulder.

"Ahh-hh!" Trip screamed. He started panting as he picked up his Servine. "Are you alright… Servine?" he asked in a whisper.

"Servine," Servine nodded his eyes wide in disbelief that his trainer would get in front of an attack like that.

"Okay kid. That was stupid," Xemnas said slowly walking towards him. "I believe fever pitch slash only burns another one of these creatures, but to a human… I have no idea."

Trip turned his head to see the silvery haired man getting closer. "Stay away from us!" he yelled, getting up in an instant and ran away from the Organization 13.

They didn't follow him right away. Xemnas had an idea where he was going.

Trip ran and ran until he reached the closest town. He didn't stop for anything or anyone. After running none stop for two full days, he finally reached Nacren City. Still not stopping until he found the Pokemon Center. Trip stopped at the front desk, gasping for air. "Nurse Joy… my Servine needs help," he said in between breaths.

"Yes, of course, uh… what's your name?" Joy asked.

"Trip," he said almost collapsing out of exhaustion. Nurse Joy and Audino took Servine in the operating room.

Trip found an empty couch and collapsed on it. Still trying to catch his breath. That's when a spiky red head entered to Pokemon Center. He wore that black cloak as he looked around. He found the kid on the couch. Walking over to it as Trip looked up. Trip suddenly shot straight up and moved away from the red head.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything kid. Just came to see how you're doing," the red head told him. He sat down on the couch as Trip snapped at being called a kid again.

"Enough with the 'kid' already! My name is Trip got it!" Trip told him.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" said the red head. Trip growled at him as he grabbed his shoulder and winced a bit. "So you care about these creatures so much that you'll run all the way here to get them help without stopping huh?"

"That's right. My Pokemon are my friends. What's going on with this Organization 13 crap? Where did you guys come from?"

"Classified and we opened a portal to this world. So here we are."

"Stay away from me."

"Yeah okay then. See ya," Axel said with a wave of his hand and vanished into a portal of darkness. Trip blinked at what he just saw but then passed out on the couch.

~end flashback~

"That's what happened," Servine told them. During Servine's explanation, Nurse Joy removed Trip's jacket and shirt to patch up the wound. "He hasn't even looked at the picture they took. I know he's afraid to look at it… even just to delete it if he wanted to."

"That story sounded beyond frightening," Iris shivered.

"That puts a bitter-scary taste in my mouth," Cilan said also shivering.

"Organization 13, huh? They're way worse than Team Rocket," Ash said, greeting his teeth. He looked over at Trip, all bandaged up.

"Pikachu. Pika, pika," Pikachu said calmly to Servine.

"Huh, that would be up to our trainers to decide," Servine said. "I agree that travelling with you guys would be a good idea, but I'm not sure what Trip will think."

"Pika, Pikachu, chu, pika."

"Well yeah, if someone can convince him to travel with them is fine by me. Hey Professor, can you take this thing off now please?"

"Sure," Professor Juniper said as she took the Pokemon translator off of Servine.

"*Groan* Servine," Trip stirred. He started to toss and turn in the bed, shouting now. "No, don't! Stay away from me! No, no you can't! My pokemon are my family you can't destroy their pokeballs! No stop it!"

"Trip, wake up!" Ash shouted, gently placing his hands on Trip's shoulders. "Trip! Trip, wake up!"

"Wake up, kid!" Iris shouted. Trip's eyes shot open as he shot up in the bed, gasping for air.

"Trip, are you okay?" Ash asked as Servine climbed on the bed.

"Ser, servine?" Servine asked, worried. Tears started to stream down Trip's face once he saw his Servine. He turned his head to see his Frillish with a worried look in his eyes.

"Frillish? Servine?" Trip asked as he embraced both of them. He couldn't help but cry after that nightmare that he felt was real. Servine and Frillish tried to comfort Trip by cuddling up to him.

Hope you liked this first chapter. There are more chapters on the way

Please review


	2. Ch 2 very bad news

Okay sorry for the wait for this next chapter. And to answer any questions about why Organization 13 isn't having heartless roaming around and Xemnas using Pokemon… Organization 13 is planning on creating a new breed of heartless using various kids, rangers, and a warlord or two. Vixen gets to have his little experiments and he goes mad. But they first have to collect their test subjects first.

Xemnas is the only one of the Organization members that uses pokemon just because and I thought of the title being something else after I posted the first chapter -_-'

And thanks Jedi Alex Colbent. I forgot all about Paul and yes he's going to be in this too

Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter

**Ch. 2**

Ash watched Trip cuddling with his two Pokemon. Wanting to do something to help him calm down, but he couldn't think of anything that would help.

"Hmm…. Trip travel with us," Ash said out of nowhere. Trip looked up at Ash through watery eyes. He couldn't stop shedding tears as he nodded. Agreeing to travel with Ash and his friends.

Ash smiled as some black orb or something appeared behind the dirty blond. Ash's smile turned to panic when a pair of hands shot out of the orb and clutched Trip's shoulders and arms.

Trip let out a yelp when he felt the hands on him. Frillish immediately wrapped his tentacle around Trip's torso as Servine tried biting the hands.

Ash grabbed Trip's outstretched hand as he felt himself being pulled towards the black orb behind him. "Pikachu iron tail!" Ash hollered over to his electric mouse. Pikachu's tail let up with an iron glow as it swung its tail at the cloaked arm. But a fire blocked Pikachu's path as it has no choice but to back off.

"Now, now. Don't go off and tear Larxene's arm off now kid," Axel showed up in the room with his flaming chakrams in his hands. Racking one of the chakrams ever so lazily in one hand.

"Let go of Trip right now!" Ash demanded, tightening his grip on his hand.

"I think not," Larxene snickered as her head came out of the dark orb. "He'll be coming with us. Vexen is dying to start. Oh and the other one is lonely all alone. Oooh, come on you. I just want to give him some company before I have my fun again with him."

"What? You have someone already?" Iris almost shouted in fear backing up into the wall. Cilan was at a loss for words… he couldn't even move.

Larxene's sinister smile scared Ash but he refused to let go of Trip's hand. Trip couldn't move… he couldn't even get any words out of his mouth. He was frozen in fear with his eyes wide.

Suddenly a Vanillite popped out of Trip's jacket packet and used an ice beam attack at Axel and Larxene. Larxene's arm got frozen and Axel shot flames to melt the incoming ice.

"Vanillite," Trip stuttered turning his terrified eyes towards his cute little ice Pokemon. Vanillite had this angry look in its eyes and when it spoke… it even scared Servine.

A sudden barrage of bullets shot into the room from the hall. It hit Frillish and Servine into the computer or monitors across the room. Trip shouted their names once they shouted in pain.

Larxene growled intensely as she let go of one of Trip's shoulders and threw a few lightning knives at Ash and Pikachu. They both got pinned the wall.

"Stop it! Let Trip go you scum bags!" Ash shouted seeing Larxene wrap her arm around Trip's chest.

"Oh I don't think so little boy. We put this boy on our list before we came here. We made a list of brats to grab for our little experiments," Larxene told him as she lends in to lick Trip's cheek. Trip shivered and stiffened up as Larxene then dragged him into the dark orb.

Vanillite tried to go after them but that barrage of bullets rained in the room again. It had no choice but to back off as the organization members vanished from sight with Trip.

"Vanill? Vanillite? VANILLLLLIIIITTTTEE!" shouted the little ice pokemon as it cried, wanting its trainer back. Servine got up and cuddled it. Talking sweetly to it to try to calm it down.

"Cilan! Iris! Wake up! Wake up, Trip's in trouble! Get me down from here!" Ash yelled to the frozen two. When they didn't seem to have heard him he told Pikachu to thunder-shock them both. Pikachu obeyed and thunderbolted the frozen two out of their trance. Pikachu actually shocked them hard enough to make them stay awake at night cause he was so ticked right now.

"Geez thanks for that Pikachu," Iris sighed as she walked over to Ash and pulled the knives out of his clothes.

"That was bitter," Cilan sighed as he went over to Trip's Pokemon.

"We have to save Trip. Those Organization creeps took him," Ash told them in a rush. He ran out the door as the others followed after him. Looking around though, they saw nothing. Nothing in the sky, nothing on the ground.

Cilan and Iris could see just how ticked off the young trainer was about not being able to help Trip when Organization XIII showed up. Ash wanted to get some leads to saving Trip but he had no idea what or where to go for that.

"Excuse me, Ash. There's a call for you," Nurse Joy said softly. Ash groaned as he walked back inside the Pokemon Center. He looked up at the video phone screen and gasped in surprise to see a familiar face.

"May! It's been a while. How are you?" Ash asked picking up the phone.

"It's terrible Ash. Drew's missing," May told him sounding frantic.

"What?!" Ash asked in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Solidad and I went to the store to get some stuff and left Drew in the room alone. He was running a slight fever then and this was last week. As soon as we came back to the room, Drew was gone and his pokeballs were smashed. Roserade and his other pokemon refuse to leave back to the forest or wherever they used to live. The room was completely trashed and I found this slip of paper. It only has the number 13 on it in roman numerals," May explained.

"What?! Organization 13! Drew must be the other boy they were talking about! They took my new rival and I couldn't do anything to help him," Ash told her.

They talked more and discussed a meeting point to try to help the two abducted boys.

Meanwhile, in a ship of some sort Trip woke up from his terrified trance and looked around. He quickly found out that his hands and feet were tied together behind a strong metal pole. He pulled on them but it was no use. He couldn't get himself free as he suddenly heard someone crying near him.

Looking over to the left he saw someone with emerald green hair also tied to a pole. His cheeks were flushed and stained with tears.

"Who's this?" Trip asked himself. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked out loud. The green haired boy shook his head, not looking up.

"T-th-they smashed my pokeballs," he told the dirty blond. "I'm Drew."

"I'm Trip. You don't look so good," Trip said softly.

"My fever got worse thanks to these guys," Drew told him. They talked for a bit and Drew was feeling a bit better to have someone to talk to now. But he also felt bad for the young trainer.

The two boys talked for a bit longer before both of them drifted into dreamland due to their fevers.

"Okay Vexen, how many more do we need before you can start your experiments?" Xemnas asked the pale haired guy who had a gay complex.

"Well, let's take a look at the list," Vexen chuckled as he took out a slip of paper with writing on it in a list.

Drew

Trip

Paul

Kellyn

Yukimura

N

Silver

Brendan

Tracey

Aaron

Muneshige

"We got two out of eleven. Next stop, Sinnoh territory," Vexen snickered.

"Good. Let's get going," Xemnas told them walking in his chambers in the middle of the ship.

I hope you liked it

Please review


	3. Ch 3 Sinnoh rush

Okay sorry for the long wait for this next chapter.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter

**Ch. 3**

Ash ran outside with Pikachu on his shoulder and Trip's pokemon behind him. Iris and Cilan followed him as they ran down the street. Just as they came to the edge of Nacren City… a guy with long green bushy hair bumped into Ash. Both falling on their asses with a groan.

"Oh, sorry about that," the green haired guy said once he looked up and over to the boy on the ground.

"Don't sweat it. It's been a long time since someone has literally ran into me," Ash smiled standing up.

"Ser, ser, ser, servine," Servine told him in an angry shout.

"Organization 13? Something tells me that I'm on their list," the green haired guy shivered a bit.

"Stay with us then. Those creeps took my rival and I want to save him," Ash told him with a scowl. "I'm Ash."

"I'm N," said the green haired guy as he stood up. They ran off towards the meeting point with May and Solidad.

Sometime later in Sinnoh… Paul was sleeping in the breeze at his brother's place where he takes care of Pokemon. Dawn was inside with Reggie helping him with a new batch of Pokemon food. She looks out the window at him with a smile.

"Paul looks so peaceful like that. Don't you think, Reggie?" Dawn asked the breeder.

"Hm?" Reggie looks at his younger brother asleep on the grass with the pokemon playing around him. "Yeah, he does look peaceful like that." He smiled as he went back to preparing the Poke food.

All of a sudden Paul felt frenzy plant roots around him and under him. He woke up to see black space orbs all around him with hands reaching out of them. The frenzy plant roots kept the hands away from him.

"Torterra!" Paul shouted standing up as he rode on a frenzy plant over the black orbs. He jumped off the root as Electivire caught him before he landed on the ground from the height he was at. Electivire placed him on the ground as people in black cloaks emerge from the orbs floating over the grass.

"Paul from Veilstone City… you're coming with us," said a guy holding a book.

"I think not," Paul hissed as he looked around at the other people in cloaks. "Who the hell are you people?"

"We are Organization XIII. And you are coming with us one way or another," said the spiky red head. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized, purple hair?"

"Hey, my hair maybe purple but that doesn't mean anything! Electivire thunderbolt go!" Paul shouted. Electivire let its electricity loose on the cloaked people. Axel and the guy with the book got hit by the shock.

"Oh come one now. Why do you have to be the one to fight back like this?" asked Larxene with a wicked grin as she appeared beside Paul. Paul jumped to the side away from her as Torterra got in front of its trainer.

"Magmortar, flamethrower!" Paul shouted again. Magmortar brought its hands around as fire was thrown at the cloaked people. Most of them got burned up by the raging fire from the fire type Pokemon.

But before Paul knew it… a guy with big muscles showed up beside him and punched him in the face, sending him through the wall of the house and onto the floor.

"Paul, what's going on?!" Reggie asked in worry.

"I don't know but these people in cloaks want me to go with them," Paul told him, rubbing his cheek as he sat up. "Sorry for basically destroying your yard, Reggie."

"Don't worry about that, we-" Reggie was cut off when a long pink scythe appeared at his throat. It made him back away from his little brother with sweat dripping from his brow. Dawn screamed once Larxene grabbed her from behind and held her lightning knives to her throat.

Paul gasped as his Pokemon lined up beside him. He didn't let them advance an attack as Xemnas walked over to him. Xemnas bent down to his eye level and spoke, "so you're the trainer that has the mean attitude huh? Yeah I can see why Vexen would choose you as a good candidate."

"W-what? Candidate for what? Let my brother and girlfriend go," Paul demanded sweating at how close this guy was to his face.

"Oh come on Paullee, the other two are so lonely. And Vexen can't start his experiments without everyone on his list," Larxene cooed tightening her grip on Dawn.

"Experiments?! Paul don't you dare-" Reggie yelled but was cut off by the scythe touching his neck now.

"Stop it!" Paul shouted in anger. "Leave them alone and I'll go with you! Just let them go!"

"Now that's a different attitude. Oh well, let's go kid," said the guy with the fried book. "You deep-fried my spell book… and singed my hair almost off."

"That's what you get for sneaking up on someone when they're sleeping," Paul shot.

"Look at all these burns!" Larxene said in a preppy girly way.

"Tsk, I don't care just let them go right now!" Paul demanded again. A couple pairs of strong hands grabbed him forcefully shoving him into the black orb that appeared in front of them. "Dawn! Get ahold of Ash! Get help!"

That was the last thing Dawn heard from him once the orb disappeared. The other cloaked people vanished from sight once the main black orb thing vanished.

Dawn was about to start crying, but she swallowed that and got on the video phone to contact Ash.

~In the Organization's ship~

Paul struggled against the two Organization members that shoved him towards a pole. "Get off me!" he demanded as they slammed his back into the pole. They forced him to sit down on his knees as they held his hands behind the pole. The guy with the book took some rope and tightly tied Paul's wrists and ankles together.

"Hey! Did you have to tie it so damn tight?" Paul asked in anger.

"Call it pay back for burning my spell book," said the guy.

"Come on Zexion. You didn't cut off his circulation now did you?" Axel asked in an amusing way.

"Of course not. I just tied him up tightly so he can't escape," Zexion told the spiky red head with his arms crossed.

The organization members walked off to a different part of the ship. Paul growled but then heard a couple of whimpers from the side. He looked over to see two other boys with flushed faces.

"You two don't look so good," he said softly.

"His fever got worse and it looks like it's getting in more worse," said the dirty blond. "Nna… where are you Ash?"

"You know Ash?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm his rival in the Unova region. I'm Trip and that's Drew," he told him. "I actually just started my journey about two months ago or so."

"I'm Paul. Ash was my rival when he was in Sinnoh," Paul told him. "Hey you fucking freaks! This kid needs medicine before he dies!"

"What did you just call us?" asked a guy with long black braided stranded hair with anger.

"That kid over there needs medicine and soon!" Paul told him, completely ignoring his question.

"Now, now. Calm down Xaldin. That kid is right though. I need them alive and with no health problems," Vexen told the broad shoulder member.

"Larxene has already went to the store to steal some medicine for the two brats," Axel told them entering the space. He walked over to Trip and knelt down beside him. "You know for taking that attack to the shoulder for that creature of yours… you're holding up nicely."

"Fuck off!" Trip told him harshly, glaring at him. "Servine is _not_ what you say is a creature! He's my friend! Got it memorized, spiky hair?!"

Axel blinked at what the young trainer just yelled at him as Larxene stomped in the room with a bag in her hand.

"Hey, here's the stupid drugs you asked for Vexen," she said annoyed. "Drown them for all I care. Green hair over there isn't fun anymore."

"Fun?" Paul asked himself as he looked over at the emerald haired kid.

"Hey kid, how old are you anyway?" Vexen asked looking at the directions on the box.

"Go… screw yourself," Drew huffed out. "Seventeen."

"Oh I'll screw off alright. But I'm going to screw someone else once everyone is here," Vexen told him with a sinister grin as he poured the right amount for his age to take. He actually forced the liquid down Drew's throat cause he refused to take it.

"You better not give me any trouble, Trippy," Vexen told the dirty blond.

"It's Trip. _Not_ Trippy. I'm ten okay," Trip told him harshly as he pulled on his bonds again. Vexen did the same but didn't have to force it down his throat. Trip took the medicine without a fuss.

"Good boy. Now play nice and we'll be back soon with another guest," Vexen told them as he vanished into the other room.

Paul growled as he pulled on the rope that bound him to the pole. "So, what 'fun' was that blond bitch talking about?"

"Try she wouldn't stop touching in places that aren't meant for her and licking where her tongue isn't wanted," Drew told him softly. "These guys ruined what was going to happen in a few weeks."

"And what would that be?" Trip asked looking over at the green haired boy.

"My girlfriend and I were going to get married in a few weeks," Drew told him.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out the right time to do that with my girlfriend," Paul said softly.

"Just how many others do you think these guys are planning to grab?" Trip asked softly.

"Well… if I remember correctly… before these guys grabbed me… one of them said 'here's the first out of eleven. Come with us and we won't hurt you'. Tsk of course I'm always a stubborn one even with a slight fever then. I don't even know if Roserade and the others are still… with my girlfriend… or if they went back to the forest or wherever I found them," Drew told them sadly, trying to hold in his tears.

"Oh, um… well how strong is your bond with your Pokemon?" Paul asked softly.

"Um… strong enough to the point where we'd take an attack for each other or… die for each other," Drew told him.

"Then they are still with your girlfriend. I guarantee it, Drew," Paul told him. Drew gave him a small, grateful smile for telling him that.

~Back with Ash~

Ash waited for May's ship to arrive at the Neuvema Town port. He looked up to see a Flygon, Butterfree, and Masquerain flying towards him. He recognized them immediately as a ship came into view in the distance.

"Hey Ash!" May called from the ship with Absol and Roserade beside her. The ship pulled into the port as she got off with the two Pokemon and something in her arms.

"Uh, May… what are you holding?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"This is mine and Drew's daughter," May told him with a smile as she showed him the bundle in her arms.

"You and Drew… are parents… now," Ash asked dumbstruck.

"Yes and we going to get married in a few weeks but thanks to this organization our plans are ruined," May told him.

"Now calm down May. We don't want to get all upset and get stressed out when you also have your baby to look after," Solidad told her stopping beside her.

"Yeah, I know Solidad," May said softly, trying not to break down in tears.

"We'll get Drew and Trip back no matter wha-" he was cut off by Professor Juniper showing up and telling him that he has a call. He went into her lab to see another familiar face on the video phone screen. "Dawn!"

"Ash it's terrible!" Dawn wailed. "These creeps in black cloaks forced Paul to go with them. If he didn't then Reggie and I would've been dead."

"Not Paul too," Ash exclaimed clenching his teeth together. "So that's three we need to try and save. Hmm… let's meet up somewhere."

"Alright but where?" Reggie asked coming on the screen. Ash could see that he was pissed off and worried about his brother.

"Um… how about we all meet up over there in Sinnoh?" Ash suggested. "At one of the lakes."

"Lake Valor," Reggie told him.

"See you there," said everyone behind Ash.

"Yeah, see you there, Reggie," Ash said as the video phone went blank. "I can't believe these people," he thought to himself in rage. He and the others boarded the ship that'll take them to Sinnoh.

….

I hope you liked it

Please review


End file.
